hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5191 (14th June 2019)
Summary Plot Sally is starstruck when Alison arrives in the village. Sienna watches as Laurie tears down a poster reading "Free Sinead". Peri is upset to see that Ste back with Jonny and that he has a tattoo. Maxine apologises to Damon and they reconcile. Alison arrives the interview Maxine, shoving Damon out of the way. Damon is slightly confused. Laurie confronts Sienna in the corridor. When he accuses her of being behind it, she points out that he has no evidence to support his accusation. Sienna teases Laurie. Peri cries on Yasmine's shoulder. Peri realises that Jonny could be lying about being Ste's brother as they never did a DNA test, and asks for Yasmine's help. Breda is relieved when Mercedes allows her to move back in and Mercedes asks her what happened, as Jack walks in and tells her that he would also like to know. Ste is disappointed to learn that Stuart doesn't want him to attend the meeting. Ste begs for Stuart to let him in on the meeting, and Stuart "reluctantly" agrees. Juliet tries to convince Alison to interview her, bringing up how her mum is in prison for murdering her dad. Alison moves her out of the way before they go live. Damon is furious when Alison wants to interview him as everyone would be interested to meet "the man who abandoned his terminally ill girlfriend at their engagement party". Damon refuses and storms off. Breda tells Jack that she's not comfortable "living in sin". Marlena allows Sally to vent to her. Peri and a reluctant Yasmine break into the house. Peri checks under a plant pot (whilst saying that she doesn't think they'd be stupid enough to leave a key underneath) and finds a house key. Peri takes Jonny's toothbrush. Yasmine notices someone returning and tries to whistle, but she can't and flees. Jonny asks Peri what she's doing in their bathroom. Maxine and Damon have a blazing row. Peri lies to Jonny that Leah owed her £5 which she said Peri could get, and tells Jonny that she got through the open back door. He goes to check and finds it open. Jonny threatens Peri to keep away from them. Damon vents to Marlena and Jack. Marlena helps him see why Maxine acted the way she did. Marlena offers Jack someone to talk to. Jack informs Tom that he's going to propose to Breda. Sally meets with Laurie and Sienna about Laurie's accusation about Sienna putting up the posters, which Laurie is unable to prove. When Laurie has a tantrum, Sally gives him a telling off. Damon apologises to Maxine. Damon shows Maxine a potential wedding venue, which she loves. Maxine and Damon are worried when she gets a message from Mitchell asking her to go to the hospital immediately. Peri shows Yasmine Ste and Jonny's toothbrushes which she managed to steal. Laurie accuses Sally of being on Sienna's side. Sally tells Juliet off for threatening behaviour, to which Juliet asks why Laurie is back at school. Juliet snaps, telling Sally that she's a joke. Laurie continues to wind Sally up, bringing up Neeta. Sally snaps and explodes at Laurie in front of Sienna and a large group of students. Laurie tells her that she's just signed her resignation letter. Mitchell introduces Maxine to Dr. Levi Rochester - he saw her on the TV and wants to try definitively diagnose her illness. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Peri Lomax - Roby O'Donnell *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *Alison Hammond - Herself *Dr Levi Rochester - Cerith Flinn Music Notes *When Maxine Minniver receives a phone call from Dee Valley University Hospital, there is a spelling error and the text reads "Dee Valley Hosptial". Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019